Spell Crusader Fairies
The Spell Crusader Fairies (S'CF') is a Fairy group consisting of Kimberley, Bryhanna, Shanice and Rhiannon, formed in Call of the Spell. Kimberley_the_Koala_Fairy.jpg|Kimberley, the main founder of the Spell Crusader Fairies Shanice drawn by Amathist.PNG|Shanice, another founder of the Spell Crusader Fairies Bryhanna drawn by Amathist1998.png|Bryhanna, another founder of the Spell Crusader Fairies Rhiannon by Amathist1998.png|Rhiannon, the newest member of the team Their unity is based on being "no-spell fairies", Fairies who have not yet learned their spell. Each of the founding three fairies represents a different race, with Kimberley being an animal rescue fairy, Bryhanna and Shanice being a snow kingdom fairy respectively. Starting at the end of One Bad Fairy, Rhiannon, Kimberley's cousin from Pixietown, joins them and says she will start a Pixietown branch of the SCF. The exploits of the Spell CrusadersFairies are featured in several episodes in the series. Founding Although the three fairies only introduce themselves to each other in Call of the Spell, the three make an appearance together in Fairy Friendship is Magic huddling under a table in fear of Marylin's Evil transformation. The three fairies meet at Demetria's Spellceanera and form a bond, as all three don't have their spells yet. Shanice suggests they found a "secret society". They each propose a name for it and Kimberley's suggestion–Spell Crusaders– Fairies is approved by everyone. The society is not kept a secret, as the Crusader fairies later come to sing about it at a talent contest and often shout out the name of their group. The club's purpose is to "work together to find out how their spells go, and what they're based on", and the Crusader Fairies are often seen engaging in activities in pursuit of their spells. In The Show Stoppers, Matilda passed on her old clubhouse for the Crusader Fairies to use. Initially the clubhouse is dilapidated, but Kimberley fully repairs it and the clubhouse becomes their headquarters. The initiation speech, written by Bryhanna and read out in One Bad Fairy by Shanice, is long and repetitive to the point where Bryhanna herself interrupts it and makes a note to revise it. Activities The Crusader fairies pursue various activities to discover their special talents. They briefly try carpentry and chicken-herding in Stare Master, and feature in a montage of pig farming, taffy making, hairdressing, mind-reading, mountain climbing, and underwater exploring in The Show Stoppers, Right after the montage, the three make a mess in Rebecca's library in pursuit of a librarian spell. Rebecca enters with Vanessa, who suggests the Crusader fairies appear in a talent show. The fairies excitedly suggest juggling, acting, magic tricks, square dancing, tightrope-walking, and tiger-taming, but Rebecca advises them to try things they're already good at. They concur, but throughout the series they seem oblivious to their innate talents. The Crusader fairies' insistence on pursuing different activities seems to comes from Frankie in Call of the Spell, who suggests "trying as many things as possible as quickly as possible", however this view is not shared by Matilda, Vanessa, or Rebecca. In One Bad Fairy, the Crusader fairies build two floats for the Disney's Once Upon a Dream Summer Parade (the first being destroyed by Rhiannon). The first is designed to look like a pumpkin and everything based on the Disney fairytale Cinderella, the second a Disney jungle based on The Jungle Book, The Lion King and Tarzan. They build these in one of the farm fairies' barns. Clubhouse The Spell Crusader Fairies' clubhouse, formerly owned by Matilda, is located in a "secluded, private part" of The Sweet Candy Acres. Since its first appearance in The Show Stoppers the clubhouse has been seen in many episodes and used for different purposes, with furniture and equipment being added to suit the Crusaders' needs. It has a wide open space, large enough to practice dance moves in (The Show Stoppers), fit several fairies (The Mysterious Fairy Do Well), and create large arts and crafts (Hearts and Wings Day). It has multiple floors, joined by a staircase, and in some episodes an additional building higher up in its tree, connected via an outside ramp. While normally only occupied by the Crusader Fairies, Bryhanna has previously used it to host the "Helping Fairies Fan Club" in The Mysterious Fairy Do Well, and in One Bad Fairy, it was briefly occupied by Demetria, Loretta and Rhiannon. Things seen and used in the clubhouse are: *Map of Fairyland: Bryhanna draws a basic map of Fairyland in The Show Stoppers, and it later appears pinned to the clubhouse wall. By the end of the episode, all of the key locations in it have been crossed out. *Craft materials: In later episodes, pots containing paintbrushes and pencils can be seen on the clubhouse's windowsill. *Posters: At least two posters of Frankie appear in the clubhouse in a couple of episodes, along with a poster of Chloe, wearing reporter getup, in Fairyland Confidential. *Telescope: On the upper level or in the upper building of the clubhouse, the Crusaders have a telescope. They use it in Family Appreciation Day to spot the fourth sign of the rainbow cotton candies. *Great idea spot: A target painted on the floor directly below the lamp inside the clubhouse. While first used without a target in Family Appreciation Day, when Bryhanna leaps up into the air and hits her head on the lamp, turning it on, by the time of One Bad Fairy, the Crusader fairies have turned it into a feature of the clubhouse (requiring a second fairy to turn the lamp on when necessary). *Podium: Used by Bryhanna during The Mysterious Fairy Do Well for the "Frankie the Make Up Fairy Fan Club" meeting, and again by Shanice during Rhiannon's initiation into the Crusader fairies in One Bad Fairy. *Drums: Used by Bryhanna during Rhiannon's initiation. Trivia *The Spell Crusader Fairies will be the main characters in Rainbow Magic Episodes of The Spell Crusader Fairies of Fairyland as the episodes will be based on The Penguins of Madagascar *The First Episode When All 4 Fairies are main characters is The Spell Crusader Fairies in a christmas caper which is based on a Madagascar movie and not on a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episode Category:Fairies Category:Fairies' Group Category:Fairy suggestions Category:Fairy groups Category:Fantasy fairies Category:Characters Category:C Category:Stories